


[Podfic] Kiss the Boy

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Off-Screen Transformations, Oral Sex, Podfic, Tentacle Dick, softest monsterfucking ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Kylo returns from a mission, and doesn't immediately drag Hux into bed like usual. Hux assumes he’s found someone new.Hux breaks into his room for answers and also revenge, as you do.Turns out Kylo hasn’t been spending his time with someone new. Instead - he’s transformed. He’s still Kylo. He’s just...also something else.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/gifts), [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss the Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379645) by [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula), [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star). 



[Kiss the Boy](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/kiss-the-boy/s-rVMBRSoZEVH)


End file.
